Treaty of Novalis
"It brought the end of war, finally peace can be achieved" -Historian's saying of the Treaty of Novalis The Treaty of Novalis was a treaty signed by the Galactic Republic of Tretris and Oltanian Empire on Julius 19th 33 of 2780 GRS, it marked the end of the First Galactic War, and brought forward an era of peace thanks to the Republic Victory over the Oltanian Empire. The Treaty was comprised of reparations and tariffs for the Oltanian Empire to pay for the amount of damage caused in both the Shadow War and First Galactic War. The Treaty also returned the Northern Republic Territory back to the Republic after the conclusion of the First Galactic War. Despite the treaty, the First Galactic War would still continue on for a couple more years before it finally ended at the planet Melingnor. The First Galactic War has been raging on for 23 years and the galaxy has suffered enough destruction as of late. However thanks to Republic Intelligence the fight in the main galaxy would soon come to a turn for the Republic. After destroying the Rage One over an unknown world in the Arm of the Galaxy (Aridian Territory) the Republic had the advantage for once. Without their planet destroyer the Oltanian Armadas were helpless against the Republic. Soon multiple fronts were pushed against the Oltanian Territory forcing the Oltanians to go on the defensive. With the new Super Star Destroyer Redemption on their side the Republic was winning the fight against the Oltanians, when it came to the world Teleresii the Oltanians put up a defensive formation of their fleet to prevent the Republic from reaching Oltanis however the Republic would soon break through the blockade and proceed to Oltanis. It was at Oltanis that the Republic had reach a stalemate, Oltanis was heavily fortified much like it was back in System Wars, and Star Bombing was outlawed in the Republic following after the System Wars. So the Republic blockaded the Oltanian Homeworld in hopes of starving the planet of important trade and goods. The blockade worked and soon the Oltanian Vernindad, Vernindad Jessop offers a peaceful treaty between the Oltanians and Republic. Much like during the Shadow War the delegates of the Republic and Empire gathered on Novalis to discuss the treaty. Unlike before during the conclusion of the Shadow War, the summit went peacefully and the Treaty of Novalis was signed on Julius 19th 33 of 2780 GRS which marked the end of the First Galactic War. However the Oltanians would continue the war after the treaty, much was over territory dispute. Since the Treaty marked that the Oltanians return the Northern Republic Territory back to the Republic the Oltanians were fighting over the remaining areas of space they had before returning the sector of space. The final battle for the First Galactic War would be over territory dispute over the world Melingnor where the Republic claimed rights to the world but to the Oltanians being a former Oltanian slave world wanted rights over it. In the end the Treaty of Novalis marked the end of a disastrous war and brought in an era of peace for the galaxy. The Republic got its territory back while the Oltanians were forced to pay for reparations caused during both the Shadow War and First Galactic War. The war itself caused alot of damage to galaxy but with a Republic victory the galaxy can relax for once.